biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Bio-organische chemie
[http://biosdocumenten.pbworks.com/w/page/69523926/Bio-organische%20Chemie Biosdocumenten] 24/06/2019 VM Theorie: 1) 4 molecules met een Br aan vastgehecht gegeven, rangschik in orde van reactiviteit in een Eliminatie van HBr. Argumenteer met eventuele grensstructuren. Geef ook de reactieproducten en de IUPAC-naam van deze producten. 2) Geef mechanismes en vergelijk: basische hydrolyse van een carbonzuurester, basische hydrolyse van een fosfaatester, zure hydrolyse van een fosfaatester. Vergelijk de reactiesnelheid van de basische hydrolyse van een mono-, di- en trialkylfosfaatester. Oefeningen 1) Penicilline gegeven: duid alle chirale centra aan, geef een enantiomeer en een epimeer. Teken het molecule zodat alle chirale C’s in R-configuratie staan. Waarom zijn de N van penicilline minder basisch dan die van methylamine? Som alle aanwezige functionele groepen aan en som ze op. 2) Aantal molecules gegeven, welke kunnen een het product zijn van een aldolcondensatie van heptaan-2,6-dion in aanwezigheid van een katalytische hoeveelheid base? Schrijf voor één van de producten het volledige mechanisme uit. 3) Oefening op aminozuren en titratie, pH bepalen, volume NaOH, etc 4) Enkele reactiemechanismen aanvullen, reactietype geven... 13/6/2019 VM Theorie 1) Oefening zoals voorbeeldexamen met SN1 en stabiliteit bepalen enzo, reactieproducten, naamgeving 2) Decarboxyleren van beta ketocarbonzuren en voorbeeld uit de biochemie Oefeningen 1) suikers: ringvorming, enantiomeer en epimeer enzo, ook naam reactiemechanisme 2) AZ: waarom heeft de ene wel een pkr en andere niet ondanks gelijkaardige restgroep (denk dat ik tyrosine en serine had)’ daarna de laatste stap van die oefening van de titratie waarbij er 300ml is toegevoegd . Als laatste oefening hierover bepalen welke vorm het az heeft bij bepaalde pH 3) Reactiviteit bij de aromatische substitutie. Er zijn 3 namen gegeven, benzeen, en dan een 5 ring met een N en een 6ring met een N, ben de namen even vergeten. Elektronen verschuivingen uitleggen mt pijltjes en besluit trekken 4) 3 reactievergelijkingen aanvullen (wat ge toevoegde als katalysator/elektrofiel/nucelofiel en reactieproducten). Van deze 3 moet ge 1 reactie volledig uitwerken 11/06/2019 VM Theorie 1) oefening zoals voorbeeld examen me dan met eliminatie, rangschikken naar afnemende reactiviteit en bespreken 2) Aldolsplitsing bij glycolyse Mechanisme geven en uitleggen waarom je fructose moet hebben en niet glucose Oefeningen 1) Een structuur van een antibiotica werd gegeven, je moet daar dan de chirale koolstoffen atomen in zoeken, R/S configuratie etc. 2) Aminozuren vraag zoals in de oefenzitting 3) Vraag over optische activiteit van reactieproducten 4) Reactiemechanisme aanvullen 20/08/2018 1) 4 aromaten gegeven. Schrijf het mechanisme van de elektrofiele aromatische substitutie uit voor benzeen (met broom), rangschik volgens reactiviteit. 2) Sanger reagens uitleggen, redenen geven waarom het sanger reagens over zijn specifieke substituenten bezit. Uitleggen hoe aminozuren na binding met het reagens geïdentificeerd worden (chromatografie). 3) Molecule "hernandulcin" gegeven: alle chirale centra aanduiden, mesomerie aanduiden, alle stereoisomeren tekenen en van deze 4 bepalen welke (R/S) configuratie de chirale atomen hebben, enatiomeren/ epimeren/diastereomeren aanduiden, oxidatietrap van 1 C-atoom bepalen Oefening over elektroforese van cysteïne (zoals in WZ), configuratie bepalen Iets over de zilverspiegeltest waar ze vragen welke suikers zullen reageren of niet. 3 reactiemechanismen 25/06/2018 1) 4 aromaten gegeven schrijf van 1 mechanisme uit, rangschik naar reactiviteit 2) Decarboxylatie aminozuren. Schrijf het mechanisme uit voor glutaminezuur 3) -penicilline gegeven: chirale C-atomen aanduiden R/S bepalen... -oefening aminozuur titratie - enkele reactiemechanismen 22/06/2018 voormiddag 1) 4 moleculen gegeven die een nucleofiele substitutie ondergaan in basisch milieu met water. Schrijf voor 1 molecule het mechanisme uit, geef voor alle moleculen eindproducten in skeletnotatie + IUPAC naam. Rangschikken volgens toenemende reactiviteit en leg uit waarom. Teken grensstructuren indien relevant. 2) Vraag over hoe aminozuren gebonden worden met DCC: geef het mechanisme. Leg uit wat het probleem is met de selectiviteit en geef een concreet voorbeeld. (COOH activeren(DCC) en NH2 desactiveren met BOC bv) 3) schriftelijk: suiker in Haworth projectie gegeven. Leid de naam af (niet IUPAC), geef fischer en newman projectie. Geef het anomeer, is dit ook een epimeer/enantiomeer/diastereoisomeer? leg uit. Is deze suiker reducerend? Geef configuratie van bepaald C atoom en geef prioriteiten weer (R/S) Geef het aminozuur tryptofaan in zijn S configuratie en geef prioriteiten weer. Waarom is de zijketen niet basisch? Kan je tryptofaan en alanine scheiden met elektroforese? (alanine ook tekenen) Waarom ondergaat pyridine GEEN aromatische substitutie? Welke reactie ondergaat het wel en schrijf dit uit. vul reactiemechanismen aan 11/06/2018 voormiddag Vragen 1 en 2 mondeling, vraag 3 schriftelijk 1) 4 moleculen gegeven, rangschikken volgens toenemende reactiviteit in een Sn1 mechanisme met ammoniak. Van één van de moleculen het mechanisme uitschrijven en van alle moleculen het eindproduct in skeletnotatie tekenen + IUPAC naam geven. 2) 2.1Geef het mechanisme van de oxidatie van een secundair alcohol met chroomtrioxide. 2.2 Hoe kan de oxidatie van een secundair alcohol beperkt worden tot een aldehyde? 2.3 Welk coënzyme wordt gebruikt in biologische systemen voor de oxidatie van een alcohol? + geef het mechanisme. Waarom is dit zowel geschikt voor de heengaande als de teruggaande reactie? 3) schriftelijk Een bepaalde suiker omzetten van fisher naar Haworth projectie en Newman. Hoeveel 1,3 diaxiale interacties zijn er + duidt aan? Duid de chirale centra aan. Geef een diasteriomeer dat geen anomeer is, maar wel een epimeer. Teken isoleucine in 2R 3S conformatie. Bereken pH van 100 ml van een 0,1M isoleucine oplossing waaraan 100ml van een 0,1 M NaOH oplosiing is toegevoegd. Verklaar het verschil in pKa tussen asparagine en isoleucine + geef beide structuren. Een aantal namen van moleculen gegeven, welk van deze kunnen een aldolcondensatie aangaan? Beargumenteer enkel voor de moleculen die dit niet kunnen waarom dit zo is. Reactiemechanismen aanvullen zoals op proefexamen 29/08/2017 namiddag 1) 4 moleculen gegeven (alkenen, benzeen, ...): additie van water in zuur milieu (met H+ en H2O!). schrijf het mechanisme uit voor 1 van de 4 en rangschik alles volgens reactiviteit, motiveer mbv substituent en grensstructuren. geef de 4 producten en hun naam 2) 2.1. Ons lichaam maakt gebruik van geactiveerd methionine voor methyleringsreacties, leg uit hoe geactiveerd methionine gemaakt wordt (SAM) en geef het mechanisme van de methylerinsgreactie. geef een biologisch belangrijk voorbeeld van methylering. (noradrenaline - adrenaline) 2.2. Verklaar de sterk alkylerende eigenschappen van mosterdgas. waarom zijn sterk alkylerende reagentia vaak toxisch? 3) oefening met een suiker: keten omzetten naar ring, anomeer geven en zeggen of het een enantiomeer is, diastereomeer geven, newman geven en configuratie bepalen. 4) wat is het meest basische N-atoom in arginine en verklaar. bereken welke vorm van arginine het meest voorkomt bij pH 12,5. geef de 3D structtur van valine in S-conformatie en geef de prioriteiten weer. 5) bij de claisencondensatie van methyl-2-methylpropanoaat wordt, in tegenstelling tot bij een gewone claisencondensatie, het evenwicht niet naar rechts getrokken, waarom? 6) reactiemechanismen 23/06/2017 voormiddag 1) 4 aromatische ringen gegeven, en dan moet je een substitutie uitschrijven van Cl op een benzeenring. Dan moet je voor de andere ringen bespreken of ze snel gaan reageren of niet en waarom. 2) Bespreek vetzuursynthese. Wat is de rol van malonyl-CoA en wat is het verband met de Claisen-condensatie? schriftelijk: 1) Reactievergelijkingen aanvullen enzo 2) Geef de hydrolyse van een peptidebinding? Is deze reactie omkeerbaar? 3) De structuur van abscissinezuur gegeven, bepaal de chirale C's en schrijf alle stereo-isomeren. Bepaal R/S configuratie van deze groepen en zeg of de dubbele bindingen E/Z configuratie hebben. 4) IEP van glutamine en lysine berekenen (en structuur geven). Voor glutamine: bereken de pH na titratie met 200 ml NaOH (zoals in werkzitting) 12/06/2017 voormiddag De mondelinge vragen: retro-aldolcondensatie geven en dan zoals op dat voorbeeld examen een paar structuren rangschikken en grensstructuren voor uitschrijven. Schriftelijke vragen was een oef met een suiker waar dan de chirale koolstoffen op moest aangeduidt worden en in al de verschillende vormen moet zetten. Ook nog een oefening over aminozuren, vrij standaard zoals in de werkzittingen en dan een vraag over iets met chroom (iets van die alcoholtest is) en dan nog wat oefeningen op mesomerie en grensstructuren. Het volgt dus goed de structuur van het proefexamen 12/06/2017 namiddag mondeling: - 4 esters gegeven, van de eerste een nucleofiele substitutie uitschrijven (dit is volgens AnE), rangschikken volgens reactiviteit met nucleofiel, gebruik inductieve en mesomere effecten en schrijf resonantievormen. Geef de IUPAC namen van de bekomen producten van deze 4 moleculen -mechanisme van decarboxylatie bij beta- ketocarbonzuur en in een biosyntheseweg (Krebscyclus) geven schriftelijk: - van een gekregen molecule de stereo-isomeren met hun fischer- en newmanprojectie, R-of S-configuratie geven, enantiomeren en mesomeren geven, zuurste waterstofatoom aanduiden en oxidatiegetal van 2 C-atomen geven. (ongeveer zoals vraag 5 van de werkzitting over stereochemie) - van aminozuur tyrosine de fischer- en newmanprojectie geven. Elektroforese van tyrosine en glutaminezuur bij =ph= 6,5. - welke van de twee heeft positieve reactie met Fehlingsreagens? lactose of sacharose - 3 reactiemechanisme 1/9/2016 Mondeling: ninhydrine testreactie, vetzuursynthese Schriftelijk: Cannizzaro reactie, oefening op koolhydraten 30/8/2016 Mondeling: synthese monoterpenen en reacties van geconcentreerd zwavelzuur met alkenen, alcoholen en aromaten (allemaal apart bespreken) Molecules: Palmitinezuur, carbodiimide 29/8/2016 (namiddag) Mondeling: synthese van peptiden in labo leg Claisencondensatie uit en het verband met vetzuursynthese Schriftelijk: -beschrijf reducerende en niet reducerende suikers -structuur gegeven: a) geef totaal aantal stereo-isomeren met fisher projectie en geef R/S rond ieder chiraal C-atoom b) zeg welke isomeren isomeren/diastereomeren zijn van elkaar, is er een mesovorm? c)... d) wat zou gesubstitueerd worden (keuze uit 2)? (Rond) 20/8/2016) Mutarotatie en aldolcondensatie Fosforyleringspotentiaal, vraag over aminozuur 14/06/2016 (namiddag) Mondelinge vragen • Bespreek de testreactie van ninhydrine • Bespreek de eliminatiereactie bij halogeenalkanen Schriftelijke vragen • IUPAC naam van een molecule • Twee structuren tekenen: D-mannose en ATP • Bespreek: optische zuiverheid • Twee structuren: cathinon en cathine getekend R en S chirale centra, enantiomeer van cathinon, diastereomeer van cathine, Fischer en Newmann, welk reactiemechanisme van cathinon naar cathine, als er een elektrofiele aromaatsubstitutie zou gebeuren op cathinon, op welke plaats zou het elektrofiel aanvallen • Twee reacties: geef naam reactiemechanismen en schrijf product uit in skeletnotatie, schrijf van één reactie het volledige reactiemechanisme uit 13/06/2016 (NM) * Bespreek de biosynthese van vetzuren en leg de link met een gekende reactie uit de organische chemie * Welke reacties kan D-mannose in basisch milieu ondergaan * IUPAC naam van een ester * Structuren van c-AMP en tBOC * Oefeningen op Ibuprofen * Twee reacties 6/06/2016 (VM) mondeling: Aromatische substitutie van tolueen,benzeen en pyridine. Aldol condensatie. schriftelijk: IUPAC naam geven Structuur van palmitinezuur en acetylcholine geven Bespreek: reducerende en niet reducerende suikers. Grote oefening met aminozuren 2 reacties 1/09/2015 biosynthese monoterpenen acetalen en halfacetalen + BDglucopyranose en methylBDglucopyranoside fosforyleringspotentiaal 21/08/2015 mondeling: reacties van d-fructose in basisch milieu. elektrofiele aromatische substitutie aan de hand van nitrering van benzeen, pyrrool en een gesubstitueerde aromaat. schriftelijk: biodiesel 17/08/2015 NM Mondeling: Mutatrotatie uileggen en illustreren met D-glucose en D-fructose Sulfonering, alkylering, acylering van aromaten. Schriftelijk: Cannizaroreactie 23/06/2015 NM Mondeling: Hydrolyse, omestering en reductie van Esters Edman degradatie en cannizarozout Schriftelijk: Regel van Huckel 22/06/2015 NM Mondeling: ninhydrinetestreactie vorming halfacetalen en acetalen en hoe uit d-glucose d-glucopyranose en methyl-beta-glucopyranoside schriftelijk: dean starkopstelling structuren: sam en biotine Sn2 reactie friedel-crafts acylering oefening op stereochemie (Perspectieftekeningen, Newmanprojecties,...) van een afgeleide van adrenaline 22/06/2015 VM Mondeling: Vergelijk decarboxylering van alpha-ketocarbonzuren en alpha-aminozuren Bespreek de aldolcondensatie. Bespreek ook de stap van de glycolyse die verband houdt met de aldolcondensatie Schriftelijk: IUPAC naam Structuren: palmitinezuur en transdecaline Leg uit: de reactie van chichibabin Vragen over L-arabinose (lijst met ongekende suikers is gegeven): * geef haworthprojecte * geef enantiomeer * geef een epimeer dat gaan anomeer is * geef configuratie (R of S) en oxidatietrap van C2 en C3 * geef de stabielste Newmanprojectie * Welke reactietype heeft de ringsluiting en hoe kan die gekatalyseerd worden 12/6/2015 NM Mondeling: -geef de aromatische substitutie van benzeen, tolueen en pyridine -hydrolyse (basisch en zuur milieu) en omestering van vetten en oliën en geef de betekenis van joodgetal en verzepingsgetal schriftelijk: -IUPAC naam -cAMP en D-mannose -d en l, si en re -configuratie, fischerprojectie, newmannprojectie en pH van een zuur -2 reactiemechanismen 8/6/2015 ochtend Mondeling; -sulfonering, alkylering en acylering van aromaten. -reacties van D-mannose in basisch milieu. Schriftelijk; -IUPAC naam -α- ketoglutaarzuur en Δ2-isopentyl-pyrofosfaat -biodiesel -vraag met configuratie, fischerprojectie en newmannproject en pH van een aminzuur. -twee reactiemechanismen. de eerste: aldolcondensatie en de tweede was een halogeenalkaan + NH3 8/6/2015 namiddag Mondeling: -Bespreek de biosynthese van de monoterpenen geraniol (structuur is gegeven) en limoneen (niet gegeven) -Leg de methoden uit om de volgorde van aminozuren in peptiden te bepalen Schriftelijk: -IUPAC-naam -structuurformule van Biotine en Fosfoënolpyruvaat -bespreek de Cannizaro reactie -gegeven suiker: naam geven, fischerprojectie van openkentenvorm geven, reducerend suiker ja of nee en uitleggen, ... -twee reactiemechanismen: 1volledig uitschrijven, voor beiden reactietype en product geven 18 -08 -2014 voormiddag Mondeling:: - Vergelijk decarboxylering van alpha-ketocarbonzuren en alpha-aminozuren. - Fischerverestering en Beckmannomlegging Schriftelijk: - IUPAC-naam - Structuurformule van fosfoënolpyruvaat, delta2-isopentenylpyrofosfaat - Leg uit: biodiesel - Allerlei vragen over L-arabinose (furanosevorm tekenen, diastereomeer dat geen epimeer is tekenen, is arabinofuranose reducerend, oxidatiegetal en absolute conformatie van C2 en C4 (blad met niet te kennen suikers is gegeven) - Mechanismen: alkylering (niet Friedel-Crafts) van methylbenzeen, substitutie van ammoniak aan een halogeenalkaan 18 -08 -2014 namiddag Mondeling - biosynthese van monoterpenen, synthese van geraniol en limoneen. - aromatische substitutie van pyridine, tolueen en benzeen Schritelijk Cannizaro reactie, biotine en DCC tekenen, oef op aminozuren (ph berekenen enz) Met dank aan de examenwiki van Chemika :p 23-06-2014 voormiddag Mondelinge vragen: * Halfacetalen en acetalen uitleggen ahv D-glucopyranose en methyl-D-glucopyranoside startend van D-glucose * Bespreek de methodes om de aminozuursequentie te bepalen Schriftelijke vragen: * Reactie van Chichibabin * SAM en palmitinezuur * Oefening op stereochemie * 2 reacties, claidencondensatie en elimantiereactie ( delta T en H3PO4, dus die uitzondering) 17 juni 2014 voormiddag 1.Biosynthese van vetzuren 2. Geef uitleg bij de volgende naamreacties: Fisher-verestering en beckmann-omlegging 3. IUPAC 4. Teken cAMP en alfa-ketoglutaarzuur 5. Geef uitleg bij d,l,re,si bij stereochemie 6. Een niet-natuurlijk AZ wordt gegeven en dan moet ge dingen doen met stereochemie + berekenen van pH na een titratie (gegeven waarden) 7. Twee oefeningen waarvan 1 gewoon een Sn1 was en de ander een additie-eliminatie 16 juni 2014 namiddag Hoofdvragen: - Bespreek de sulfonering, akylering en acylering van aromatische verbinding - Bespreek de decarboxylatie van alfa-aminozuren en vergelijk deze met alfa-ketocarbonzuren (Bij mij stelde hij redelijk moeilijke bijvragen) Schriftelijk: - Dean-Stark-opstelling - IUPAC naamgeving - 2 structuren tekenen: sorbitol en trans-decaline Oefeningen: - Iets over mevalonzuur (structuur gegeven), hier isomeren van geven,Fisher-projectie,R-,S-configuratie, meest stabiele Newman-configuratie, pKa hoger of lager dan deze van Azijnzuur en leg uit. - 2 reacties waarvan ge van allebei het product moet geven en ook één van de twee (zelf te kiezen) het reactiemechanisme moet uitschrijven. 16 juni 2014 voormiddag 1) Bespreek de ninhydrinereactie - Elke stap uitleggen en vertellen hoe dat paars gekleurd wordt. 2) Bespreek de reactie van alkenen met waterstof, halogenen en perzuren. - Waarom is het bij H2 een cis-product - Wat gebeurt er als een nucleofiel aanvalt op het gevormde epoxide. Schriftelijk: - IUPAC - pyridoxalfosfaat - acetylcholine - Oefening over stereochemie, enantiomeren, newman... - 2 reacties: acetaalvorming en friedel-crafts acylering. - Wat zijn reducerende en niet-reducerende suikers. juni 2014 bespreek de hydrolyse en omestering van vetten in basisch en zuur mileu - bespreek de laboratoriumsynthese van peptides - IUPAC - geranylpyrofosfaat & biotine - heel veel gebullshit of diastereoisoenantiomeren, grote moleculen 1.000 keer tekenen, functionele groepen ... - nitrering bij een benzeenring met een meta-richter – aldolcondensatie 12 juni 2014 MONDELING: * HOOFDVRAAG: leg uit mutarotatie en illustreer aan de hand van 2 suikers BIJVRAGEN: waarom komt er meer B-D-glucopyranose voor als A-D-glucopyranose, waarom is er dan niet nog meer B-D-glucopyranose in vergelijking met A-D-glucopyranose, wat is specifieke rotatie, teken de reactie uit voor de vorming van fructopyranoses, wat zijn reducerende en niet-reducerende suikers, hoe werkt het Fehlingsreagens en welke reactie vindt er dan plaats in het mengsel tussen het reagens en de aanwezige suikers.... * HOOFDVRAAG: Elektrofiele aromatische substituie: nitrering van benzeen, pyrrool en benzeenderivaten BIJVRAGEN: welke reactie verloopt het snelst met een elektrofiel: de reactie met de benzeenring of aniline, reactie met de benzeenring of pyrrool SCHRIFTELIJK: * IUPAC-naamgeving * Twee structuren: dicyclohexylcarbodiimide en limoneen * Wat is biodiesel? * Gegeven molecule: Hoeveel chirale centra? Hoeveel mogelijke stereo-isomeren? Teken een ruimtelijke projectie van een van de mogelijke stereo-isomeren, geef van dit stereo-isomeer de absolute configuratie voor de chirale centra en de OT Teken van dit zelf gekozen stereo-isomeer een enantiomeer en een diastereomeer dat geen epimeer is Is er een mesovorm? Leg uit. De pKa van dit molecule bedraagt .... , dit is lager dan de pKa van azijnzuur. Leg uit. In welke vorm(en) komt het molecule voor bij pH = 5? (eventueel verhouding) * Twee reactiemechanismen met reactieproduct(en) in skeletnotatie: Claisen-condensatie en ik denk Sn1-reactie 10 juni 2014 (voormiddag) -Reacties D-mannose in basisch milieu -Claisen-condenstatie + voorbeeld geven in afbraak vetzuren -Regel van Hückel uitleggen -Oefeningen AZ: welke zijn de stereo-isomeren? stabielste newmann geven,R/S?, OG chirale koolstof? -Je voegt 300mL NaOH toe aan cysteïne (0,100L 0,1M) wat is de pH nu - wrm is pKa cysteïne lager dan die van methionine - welke vorm komt meeste voor van cysteïne bij PH=4 -Structuur tekenen: Citroenzuur & … -Een IUPAC naamgeving doen -2 reactiemechanismen uitschrijven benoemen etc 06 juni 2014 (voormiddag) - Biosynthese van monoterpenen uitleggen voor geraniol en limoneen - Reacties van aminen bespreken met halogeenalkenen en salpeterigzuur Naamgeving 2 structuren groen boekje: fosfoenolpyrofosfaat ninhydrine Bespreek de cazzinaro reactie (schriftelijk) Oefeningen van suikers, gegeven: D/L-gulose -omzetten in furanose -R en S bij geven - stabielste newmann projectie geven - 2 epimeren van geven en uitleggen wat een epimeer is - leg uit wat reducerende en niet reducerende reacties zijn Reactiemechanismen: Ch3ch2 - I ---> (OH-) cyclische 5 ring met o vanonder en overmaat HI 21 augustus 2013 (namiddag) -Mutarotatie uitleggen en illustreren met D-glucose en D-fructose -Bespreek hydrolyse, reductie, omestering en aminolyse van esters -Structuren: biotine en palmitinezuur -Bespreek: reactie van chichibabin -oef: speciaal AZ gegeven Pyrrolysine *stereometrie *S of R van chirale koolstoffen *PH berekenen na titratie 200ml NaOH *3 stikstofatomen in AZ: meest basische van de 3 bepalen *newmanprojectie tekenen in meest stabiele toesten rond C2 en C3 *is AZ zoals getekend L of D *Diastereomeer teken dat geen epimeer is 28 juni 2013 -Bespreek de reacties van D-mannose in basisch milieu -De reactiviteit van epoxiden bespreken en de rol van epoxiden in de afbraak van aromaten in het lichaam -structuren: tBOC en Biotine 21 juni 2013 nm aromatische substitutie met nitrering, pyrrool en gesubstitueerde benzeenderivaten & hydrolyse, omestering, aminolyse en reductie van esters 21 juni 2013 geef de ninhydrinetestreactie wat is de aldolcondensatie en geef de stap van de glycolyse die hiermee te maken heeft. mannose delta 2 isopentenylOPP oefening; een of ander antibiotica; duidt de chirale centra aan, is er mesomerie mogelijk en duidt aan, geef het molecule in stereovorm zodat alle chirale atomen de r configuratie hebben, geef het enantiomeer en het isomeer, waarom zijn de N'en in dit molecule minder basisch als in CH3 NH2? welke functionele groepen herken je... Nog een theorievraag: leg uit si en re En dan 2 reactiemechanismen volgens mij een eliminatiereactie en een friedel crafts acylering 17 juni 2013 1) vorming van halfacetalen en acetalen uitleggen adhv 2 suikers 2) de methodes om aminozuren te identificeren uitleggen 3) citroenzuur en limoneen tekenen 4) een oefening waar je de chirale C's moet bepalen, newman geven, epimeer tekenen en zien hoeveel stereomeren er zijn 5) wat is biodiesel? 14 juni 2013 1) Mutarotatie D glucose en D fructose (+hoe ontdekt + welke komt meest voor) 2)Hydrolyse vetten zuur, basisch milieu, omestering (toepassing biodiesel), verzeping (toepassing zepen), verzepingsgetal, joodgetal (via broom, zetmeel en zwavelzuur) 3.1 IUPAC 3.2 Trans decaline, acetylcholine 3.3 Fosforylering potentiaal 3.4 Oefeing met abscorbine zuur: chiraal centrum -> R S, Z E, zuurheid, stereoisomeren, e- verschuiven, .. 3.5 Reactiemechanismen, Ae en claisencondensatie 10 juni 2013 - Bespreek de sulfonering, alkylering en acylering van aromatische verbindingen - Welke reacties kan D-fructose ondergaan in basis milieu? Leg uit. - Structuren tekenen: delta2-isopentenylpyrofosfaat en fosfoënolpyruvaat - Bespreek de Cannizaro-reactie - Oefening in verband met aminozuren (Lysine: PH berekenen bij titratie, configuratie chirale koolstof, mesomerie, Ficher-projectie, stabielste conformatie, ...) - 2 reactiemechanismen: * alcohol + H2SO4 (verwarmen) * ester + H2O, H+ 24 augustus 2012 -beschrijf het begrip mutorotatie ahv glucose en fructose - hydrolyse en omestering van vetten, joodgetal, verzepingsgetal -structuren: biotine en piridoxalfosfaat -fosforileringspotentiaal - oef met newman, zuren vergelijken, r of s -2 reactiemechanismen 20 augustus 2012 - 8u30 mondeling: 1. Hydrolyse van esters vergelijken met die van fosfaatesters 2. Labosynthese van peptiden bespreken schriftelijk: - structuren: SAM, sorbitol - schriftelijk vraagje: Leg uit: reducerende en niet-reducerende suikers - oef: amfetamine en methamfetamine gegeven + de pKa-waarden * Hoeveel stereoisomeren heeft amfetamine? Teken hiervan de Fisher-projectie * Zijn er mesovormen? Leg uit. * In welke vorm komt methamfetamine voor bij pH7. * Heeft amfetamine of methamfetamine de hoogste basiciteit? Leg uit adhv. substituenteffecten. ... juni 2012 mondeling: 1. Claisencondensatie + relateren met afbraak van vetzuren 2. Reactie van geconcentreerd zwavelzuur met alkenen, alcohol en aromaten schriftelijk: -structuren: ninhydrine en beta-maltose -schriftelijk vraagje: iets van fosforyleringspotentiaal uitleggen 28 juni 2012 - namiddag Een heel deel vragen al hier op de pagina staan, maar ook "Leg uit: de regel van Huckel" mondeling: #Hydrolyse, omestering, aminolyse, reductie van esters #Eliminatie bij halogeenalkanen schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam #structuren: *Trans-decaline *alfa-ketoglutaarzuur #'leg uit: de regel van Hückel' #oefening koolhydraten #2 reactiemechanismen 18 juni 2012 - voormiddag mondeling: 1. Bespreek mutarotatie adhv. D-glucose en D-fructose. 2. Bespreek de hydrolyse (zure en basische) en de omestering van oliën en vetten. En leg uit wat joodgetal en verzepingsgetal is. (Bijvraagjes waaronder biodiesel.) Schriftelijk: 1. IUPAC-naam 2. structuren Adenosinetrifosfaat en biotine 3. Leg uit diazokoppelingsreactie. 4. Oefening over AZ. 5. 2 reactiemechanismen waarvan 1 volledig uitschrijven. 12 juni 2012 mondeling: #Bespreek de reactie van alkenen met waterstof, halogenen en perzuren. #Bespreek de labosynthese van peptiden. schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam #structuren: *cAMP *Sorbitol #leg uit: biodiesel #oefening koolhydraten #2 reactiemechanismen 23 augustus 2010 Mondeling: #Ninhydrinereactie #Welke reacties kan D-fructose in base ondergaan? Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam #structuren: #*Pyridoxalfosfaat #*SAM #leg uit: Biodiesel #stereochemie #twee reactiemechanismen: #*keton met alcohol #*amide in water (zuurgekatalyseerd) 18 juni 2010 Mondeling: #Reactie van anorganische zuren met alkenen en alkynen. #Alkylering, sulfonering en acylering van aromaten. schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam #structuren #*(delta2)isopentenylpyrofosfaat #*cellobiose #leg uit: epoxyharsen en -lijmen #stereochemie aminozuur met R = -CHOH-CH3 #*duid chirale koolstoffen aan #*hoeveel conformaties zijn er? en teken deze #*benoem (R,S) #*welke zijn enantiomeren? diastereomeren? #*bepaal het oxidatiegetal van de C-atomen #*welk is het meest basisch en zeg waarom... #twee reactiemechanismen waarvan 1 helemaal uitschrijven 14 juni 2010 Mondeling: #Welke reacties gebeuren er met suikers in basisch milieu? (en dan bedoelt hij specifiek in basisch milieu) #Bespreek de oxidatie van alcoholen in het labo met K2Cr2O7 en in de natuur met NAD+ en illustreer met een voorbeeld in de citroenzuurcyclus schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam #structuren #*Dansylchloride #*Biotine #leg uit: reactie van Chichibabin #stereochemie #*duid chirale koolstoffen aan #*hoeveel conformaties zijn er? en teken deze #*benoem (R,S) #*welke zijn enantiomeren? diastereomeren? #*is er een mesovorm? #*welk is het meest basisch: CH3CH2COO- of CH3CH2C=-C- (driedubbele binding) en zeg waarom #twee reactiemechanismen waarvan 1 helemaal uitschrijven 11 juni 2010 Mondeling: #Wat geven alkenen met #*Anorganische zuren; #*Perzuren (ook energieschema's kennen, effecten van concentraties enzo) #Bespreek de biosynthese van vetzuren (Claisen-condensatiestap belangrijkst) Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam #structuren #*SAM (S-adenosylmethionine) #*PET #Leg uit: Kolbe-Schmidt-reactie (aspirine dus) #Stereo-chemie: #*teken (beta)-L-gulopyranose (lineaire vorm gegeven) #*teken gunstigste Newman-projectie volgens C2-C3-as #*wat is de oxidatietrap van C6? #*geef de anomeer en een epimeer van L-gulose #2 reactiemechanismen (1 uitschrijven) #*oxidatie van een alcohol en aldehyde met K2Cr2O7, H2SO4, koud #*Friedel-Crafts-acylering - 22 juni 2009 Mondeling: #Bespreek de aldolcondensatie. Bespreek ook de stap van de glycolyse die verband houdt met de aldolcondensatie. #Bespreek de hydrolyse en omestering van vetten. Leg ook uit wat het verzepingsgetal en het joodgetal is. Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam geven. #Structuren: #*dansylchloride #*cellobiose #Leg uit: De Beckmann-omlegging #Je krijgt een molecule gegeven #*Duid alle assymetrische koolstofatomen aan met een "*" en zeg of ze een R of S-configuratie hebben #*Teken het enantiomeer en 2 epimeren #*Van een N-atoom zeggen dat het basischer of zuurder is in vergelijking met ammoniak #*2 mesomeren vormen geven (buiten die van benzeenring) #Twee reactiemechanismen (producten + soort reactie geven + één mechanisme helemaal uitschrijven) #*tertair alcohol + zuurchloride #*alkeen + zuur 19 juni 2009 Mondeling: #bespreek de nucleofiele additie aan de carbonylgroep. Bespreek de factoren die de reactiviteit van aldehyden en ketonen beinvloed. geef de reactie met water en alcoholen #bespreek de reactie van alkenen met waterstof, halogenen en perzuren Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam geven. #Structuren: #*maltose #*fosfoënolpyruvaat #Leg uit: epoxyharsen en -lijmen #gegeven: aminozuur met zijgroep: R=CH2-SH #*Hoeveel stereoisomeren bestaan er van dit molecule+ welk aminozuur is dit #*geef de fischerprojectie en de Newmanprojectie( volgens C2-C3 as) van stabielste conformatie van elk stereoisomeer.Geef van elke chirale C of het R of S is. #*titratie: je begint met 100ml van O,2M oplossing van aminozuur(volledig geprotoneerd) en je titreert met 0,2M NaOH.(Pk1=1,9 Pk2=10,7 Pkr=8,4 #*#bereken PH als je 150ml NaOH toegevoegd hebt #*#Bereken PH als je 300ml NaOH toegevoegd hebt #*#wat is(zijn) de voornaamste vorm(en) van het aminozuur bij PH=8,4 #reactiemechanismen 15 juni 2009 Mondeling: #Leg de decarboxylering van carbonzuren uit en pas toe in een stap uit de citroenzuurcyclus #Welke technieken ken je voor het bepalen van de aminozuurvolgorde in een peptideketen. Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam geven. #Structuren: #*Biotine #*(delta)³ - isopentenylpyrofosfaat #Leg uit: de reactie van chichibabin #Cyclische L-suiker gegeven: #*Geef de naam en de lineaire structuur. (lijst met ongekende suikers gegeven) #*Bepaal van C² of het R of S - configuratie heeft #*Duidt niet-chirale C-atomen in lineaire en cyclische structuur aan #*Hoeveel 1,3-diaxiale interacties zijn er? 8 juni 2008 #Leg uit: de reactie van een zuur met een alkeen/alkyn. #Leg uit: de Claisen-condensatie en breng dit in verband met de biosynthese van lipiden/vetten. #Teken de structuur van S-adenosyl-methionine en van sacharose. #Leg uit: optische zuiverheid. #Oefeningen: #*Stereochemie, invloed van substituenten op de zuurtegraad etc. #*Reactiemechanismen 18 aug 2008 Mondeling: #Geef de biosynthese van monoterpenen voor de vorming van geraniol en limoneen. #Bespreek sulfonering, alkylering en acylering aan aromaten. Schriftelijk: #Structuren: #*cyclisch AMP #*Glucaarzuur 25 jun 2008 Mondeling: #Bespreek de hydrolyse, omestering, aminolyse en reductie van esters. #Welke methoden ken je om de volgorde van aminozuren in peptiden te bepalen? Schriftelijk: #Moleculen: #*Nerylpyrofosfaat #*Cellobiose #Wat zijn epoxylijmen? 25 jun 2008 Mondeling: #Licht toe wat acetalen en hemiacetalen zijn en pas dit toe op de vorming van beta-D-glucopyranose uit D-glucose en de vorming van methyl-beta-D-glucopyranoside. #Bespreek de labosynthese van peptiden. Schriftelijk: #Structuren: #*Trans-decaline #*Histamine 24 jun 2008 Mondeling: #Bespreek reactie alkenen met H2, halogenen en perzuren. #Bespreek zure en base hydrolyse en omestering van vetten. Schriftelijk: #Structuren: #*ADP #*Maltose 21 jun 2008 Mondeling: #Bespreek de eleminatiereacties bij halogeenalkanen. #Bespreek de testreactie van ninhydrine. Schriftelijk: #Geef de IUPAC-naam. #Teken de volgende structuren: #*Dansylchloride #*Thymidine #Bespreek nylon 66. #Cyclisch suiker: #*Geef de naam. #*Welk is het zuurste proton ? #*Geef de configuratie (R/S). #*Fisher #*Welke zijn de niet chirale C's ? #Twee reactiemechanismen. 20 jun 2008 Mondeling: #Bespreek de additie van zuren op alkenen. #Bespreek de biosynthese van vetzuren. Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam geven. #Geef de structuur van: #*Geranylpyrofosfaat #*Ninhydrine #Bespreek de Beckmann omlegging. #Aspartaam gegeven: #*Welke zijn de verschillende stereoisomeren ? #*Welke zijn de chirale koolstofatomen en duid aan of R/S zijn. #*Schrijf de fisherprojectie van L-fenylalanine. #*Vraag over elektroforese: aantonen waar fenylalanine en asparaginezuur zich bevinden. #Twee reactiemechanismen. 9 jun 2008 Mondeling: #Bespreek de reactiemechanisme bij ketonen en aldehyden en vermeld hierbij de factoren die deze reacties beinvloeden. Geef een voorbeeld van additie van alcohol en additie van water. #Bespreek de isomerisatie van D-glucose oiv van een base en geef een vb in de glycolyse cyclus. Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam #Structuren: #*Pyridoxalfosfaat #*Tosylchloride #Leg uit wat een kroonether is. #Structuur asparagine gegeven: #*Teken alle stereoisomeren (fisher en newman). #*R/S configuratie #*Waarom heeft de amine-groep in de structuur geen basische eigenschappen ? #*Bereken het eerste equivalentiepunt en leg je methode uit. #Twee reactiemechanismen. 19 jun 2007 Mondeling: #Nucleofiele additie aan de carbonylgroep bespreken/factoren reactiviteit/aantonen met additie van water en alcohol. #Manieren om de AZ volgorde te bepalen uitleggen. Schriftelijk: #IUPAC naam #Structuren: #*Pyridoxalfosfaat #*Tosylchloride #Leg Nylon 66 uit. #Structuur Cysteïne gegeven: #*Fisher #*Newman #*R-S #*Enantiomeren... #*Welk molecule #*Welke vorm komt in de natuur het meeste voor ? #*Welke is de mesovorm? #Twee reactiemechanismen 18 jun 2007 Mondeling: #Aminolyse/omestering/hydrolyse esters. #Leg de decarboxylatie van carbonzuren uit en breng deze in verband met de Krebscyclus. Schriftelijk: #Regel van Zaitsev kort bespreken. #IUPAC-naam #Structuren: #*Biotine #*Cellobiose #Suikers: #*Open-ketenstructuur #*R en S #*Chirale atomen. #*1,3-diaxiale interactie #Reacties: #*Alkeen + HCl => ... #*Oxidatie van een alcohol. 18 jun 2007 Mondeling: #De additie van zuren aan alkenen. #Mutarotatie uitleggen en illustreren met glucose. Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam #Structuren: #*Acetylcholine #*cAMP #Omega-3 en omega-6 vetzuren uitleggen. #Een bepaald aminozuur: #*Fisher #*Newman #*pH-berekeningen #Reacties: Reactieproducten en soort reactie geven en uitwerken voor een van de twee. #*Carbonylgroep met H2 en Pt #*2 ketonen met OH- 15 jun 2007 Mondeling: #Eliminatiereacties uitleggen. #Beta-oxidatie + claisencondensatie. Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam (carbonzuurgroep keton, 2 dubbele binden, methyl, en alkynbinding) #Een suiker omzetten naar een ringstructuur, epimeren aanduiden op bijhorende tabel. #Biodiesel uitleggen #Structuren: #*Dansylchloride #*Thymidine structuur geven #Twee reactiemechanismen. 14 jun 2007 Mondeling: #Bespreek de aldolcondensatie van aldehyden en ketonen. #Bespreek de reactie van waterstof/halogenen/perzuren aan alkenen. Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam. #Structuren #*Oliezuur #*Adrenaline #Leg kort uit: kroonethers. #R-groep van lysine gegeven: #*Stereoisomeren, R/S, L aanduiden. #*Newman/fischer projecties. #*Naam van het aminozuur. #*Voorkomen bij pH 10 (welke vorm: geprotoneerd of niet?) #Twee reacties: (je moet maar van 1 het hele mechanisme geven, ander gewoon zeggen welk type reactie en eindproduct) #*Een keton reageert met HNO3 en H2SO4. #*Reactie van tertiar alcohol met zuurchloride. 28 aug 2006 Mondeling: #Bespreek peptidesynthese in het labo en vergelijk met die ter hoogte van de ribosomen. #Bespreek additie van zuren aan alkenen. Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam. #Structuurformule van adrenaline en gluconzuur. #Bespreek optische zuiverheid. #Gegeven: structuurformule threonine. #*Aantal stereo-isomeren #*De chirale C-en #*Fisher- en newman-projectie van elk. #*Duidt R/S aan. #*Naam van aminozuur. #*Bij pH = 7: naar welke pool migreert dit AZ (pk1 en pk2 gegeven) ? #Beschrijven van reactie: 2 esters (dezelfde) boven de pijl (H3O+ en OC3H7), boven de 2e pijl (H3O+ en NaBH4). 26 jun 2006 Mondeling: #Hemiacetaal en acetaal, pas toe op de vorming van beta-D-glucopyranosyl uit D glucose en de vorming van methyl - beta - D - glucopyranoside. #Oxidatie, hydrolyse ( in zuur en in basisch milieu) en omestering van olie en vet. Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam. #Cystine en adipinezuur structuur geven. #Regel van Zaitsev uitleggen en illustreren met een voorbeeld. #Oefening met stereo-isomeren, Fischer, Newman en R en S configuratie. #Furan + HNO3 + H2SO4 reactie geven. #*Stoffen geven die ge aan furan moet toevoegen om een ethylgroep op positie 2 (alfa) te induceren. 23 jun 2006 Mondeling: #Bespreek de laboratoriumsynthese van peptideverbindingen en vergelijk met de manier waarop aminzuren binden met ribosomen. #Bespreek de reactie van alkenen met waterstof, halogenen en perzuren. Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam. #Structuurformule van oliezuur en adrenaline. #Bespreek cannizaro reacties. #Structuurformule van een suiker: #*Geef de fisherprojectie van de ringstructuur. #*R-S van de C2 bepalen #*Leidt de naam af. #*Geef het aantal chirale C's in de haworth aan. #Reactiemechanisme 23 jun 2006 Mondeling: #Bespreek de isomerisatie van D-glucose onder invloed van base en breng in verband met een stap uit de glycolyse (alleen deze stap opschrijven). #Bespreek de afbraak van vetzuren en breng in verband met de Claisencondensatie. Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam. #Structuren: #*Thymidine #*Dansylchloride #Verklaar kort het begrip "optische zuiverheid". #Een hepteen is gegeven: #*Geef de verschillende stereovormen in Fisherprojectie. #*Geef de Newman-projectie van het meest stabiele conformeer. #*Noteer ook R- en S-conformatie. #Reactie waarbij de producten, tussenstappen en mechanismen moeten worden aangevuld. 21 jun 2006 Mondeling: #Bespreek de elektrofiele aromatische substitutie met als voorbeeld nitreerzuur, benzeen en gesubstitueerde benzeenderivaten. #Bespreek hydrolyse, reductie, omestering en aminolyse van esters. Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam. #Structuren: #*Sacharose #*SAM #Bespreek omega-3-vetzuren en omega-6-vetzuren. #Gegeven: structuurformule arginine #*Geef het aantal stereo-isomeren. #*Duidt de cirale C's aan. #*Fisher- en Newman-projectie van elk. #*Duid R/S aan. #*Geef de naam van het aminozuur. #*Duid aan welke N het meest basisch is. #*Welk stereo-isomeer is het L-aminozuur ? #Beschrijven van reactie: 2 keer cyclopenteen met daaraan 2-hexanol (of pentanol ben het vergeten) keten op de pijl staat K2Cr2O7, H+ en koud, boven tweede pijl staat 1 OH- 20 jun 2006 Mondeling: #Bespreek de additie van zuren aan alkenen (geen carbonzuren bedoeld). #Bespreek de biosynthese van vetzuren. Schriftelijk #IUPAC-naam. #Structuren: #*Kaneelzuur #*Cellobiose #3-broom-4-cloorhexaan: #*Stereo-isomeren: Fisher- en Newman-projectie. #*R,S-configuratie #*Diastereomeren/enantiomeren? #Het reactietype en naam en mechanisme van benzeenring met OH aan, bij de pijl staan dibroom en ijzertribroom. 13 jun 2006 Mondeling: #Aldolcondensatie + glycolyse stap die met aldolcondensatie te maken heeft. #Geef de verschillende methoden om de volgorde van AZ in peptide te vinden. Schriftelijk: #IUPAC-naam. #Structuren #*Stearinezuur #*Pyridine #Leg uit: gauche en anti (bij alkanen). #2,3,4-hydroxybutanal: #*Hoeveel stereoisomeren ? #*Geef Fisher projectie en de Newmann projectie van de meest stabiele conformatie. #*Geef R,S conformatie. #*En zeg welke enantiomeren zijn, welke diastereoisomeren zijn, mesovormen. #Geef reactiemechanisme, reactieproduct (ook in skeletnotatie--> reactieproduct) van: #*Trans-1-fenyl-1-buteen met verdund zwavelzuur. Categorie:Samenvatting van de examenvragen en meestgestelde begrippen en structuren: